The Pack
by BeyondRubies
Summary: What would happen if Remus were to rediscover old friends under the full moon? And what if the lines between the Purebloods and the Muggleborns were a bit blurred? Let's just say Hogsmede will never be the same!
1. Finding Harry

_The Pack is a story I have had on the brain for a long time. I won't do continous A/Ns, but I should credit Anne, who wrote Living with Danger as she was an inspiration for this story. Also need to credit Lady Rowling who, of course owns Harry Potter. Hugs to all._

**Chapter One: Finding Harry; where Remus Lupin rediscovers an old Friend.**

"No! I will not do it!"

"But you have to. It is the only way to be sure that it works." The second man replied. They were standing outside of an unassuming neighborhood. Both were hidden by shadow and despite the rather loud conversation, it seemed as if neither could be heard by those in the homes around them.

"Do you realize just how dangerous that is? I could seriously hurt someone, or worse. I would be loose in a neighborhood Severus!" The shorter man was extremely excitable at this point. He seemed to tower over the taller man and his eyes were almost glowing amber in the dark.

"Yes, I realize that. But you are the one who agreed to try this out. If this potion works, well, do I really need to remind you just how important this is? I would not release you into public, little lone a neighborhood, if I didn't think that we were at this stage of testing. If I had even one inkling that something would or could go wrong, I wouldn't do this. Now, tere is no time for arguing. It is almost moon rise. We need to get going."

The first man looked wary, however he followed the tall, dark haired man further into the shadows of the small wood near the neighborhood. "Alright Severus, hand over the flask. But if this goes bad…"

It will not go bad, Remus! We have been over this. We have been testing it for months now. We have gone over every potential problem. I have checked the calculations, formula, and everything. The tirals have all turned out correctly. Now, just drink it! Or are you a Hufflepuff?"

At that challenge Remus yanked the potion out of Severus' hand and downed it in one gulp. He shivered and pulled a face. "I swear you hate me. Either that or you think it is a funny prank to pee in the potion."

"Well where do you think I got the acidic base?"

At the death glare worthy of a rabid dog, Severus added, "I am just kidding, I am kidding! I swear I did not pee in it!"

Remus growled, but relented. "A minute to moon rise. You had better be ready. Maybe next time we could try to make something for the pain. See you in the morning….Sev!" He began to change before the dark haired man could respond. He fell to the ground in a ball and screamed. As his body seemed to contort into ways it should not be able to and his clothes seemed to disappear, his screams turned into painful howls. His hair grew and covered his body. It was the same sandy color and his eyes flashed amber for a moment before swirling with blue. He looked up at his friend and whined a bit nuzzling the man's hand.

"Moony old boy, if you tell anyone about this I will kill you myself. And do not call me Sev!" He said sharply but without heat, as he scratched the werewolf behind the ears. "Now, here is the portkey if you need it. Go explore and see how you do. If at any point you feel you are about to loose control, just think about the dungeon room at Hogwarts and think 'safe room.' The wards will let you in." Severus wrapped a collar around his neck with a shiny galleon charm on it. "Good night Moony. I'll see you in the morning." He apperated away.

'Well, let's see what is going on around here.' Remus thought. ''Moony, old boy.' That is what he called me. I have not heard that in years. It reminds me of Prongs. He was the one who came up with that name for the wolf. I wish that he were still here. He and Lilly. Harry. That precious little boy. I wonder where he is and if he is happy. He smelled like warm milk and James. He probably would not still smell like the leather from James' auror robes and quidditch though.' The wolf breathed deeply as he trotted through the neighbor hood. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Like warm milk and James. James. No! It can not be! James, James, James, must find my cub. I smell my cub. Leather, quidditch leather, and… .and… ..fear? Pain? Why would my cub smell like fear and pain?' Moony was trying to take over and it was taking everything in Remus' power to retain control. But he would not return to that place. He shot off at a full run towards the smell. He had to find it. He was so, so close! As he came to the front yard he cocked his head, tounge hanging out. 'Yes, this was the place. Now to see where I am. I know that we are in Surry. It was far enough away from Hogwarts and other wizarding places to be inconspicuous. Hmmmm. Privet Drive. And the house number….four. Right. Number four privet drive, Surry. But where in Surry. Damn. The sun is coming up. Just wait little cub. Moony will be back.' Remus set about marking the property in order to be able to find it again, just in case. He then howled out his encouragement to his cub and set back to the apparition point that he and Severus had set up. As he began to change again, amidst the pain, he thought about all that had happened. All in all it had been a most successful night.

Remus collapsed just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Severus walked up soon after Remus arrived and rushed to him. "We have to work on the energy point. Though, I suppose, that you won't have to apperate after each full moon." He then levitated the sleeping man into the castle.

When they arrived in the hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey, the resident mediwitch, was waiting for them. "How did it go Severus? He seems to be fine. There are no residual scratches or injuries. He is just tired, and maybe a little achy."

"From what I can see there were no problems. However, I will not know how successful it was until he is awake enough to talk. I will be down in the labs. I have things to do today. Good day, Poppy." He turned on his heel and stalked, gracefully, away with his robes swirling behind him.

Mme. Pomfrey just shook her head after him. "After all this time, he still does not seem to realize, that I know he has a heart."

Later that day Remus woke up feeling refreshed. He said goodbye to Mme. Pomfrey and headed down to the dungeons. He knocked on the door in a very cheerful way and waited for the wards to drop before walking in.

"Well, well, are we not in a good mood. Is there any particular reason? Perhaps you could share with the class Mister Lupin." Severus said without even looking up from the cauldron that he was adding things too. The steam curled most pleasantly upward in enticing patterns.

Remus only chuckled at the man's acerbic tone. "If you are asking, yes, all went as planned last night. No one got hurt, there are no more werewolves in the country. From me at least, and I didn't get sent to the pound… .Much to your disappointment I am sure." He finished.

"One can only hope for next time." Severus added dryly. He continued to stir the potion that he was working on. Plant parts, insects, powders, and animal skins littered the workspace, all within easy reach. He reached over, measuring one of the brightly colored powders before slowly, and methodically adding it to the potion in exact two second intervals. "And before you ask, I am working on medical potions for St. Mungos at the moment. They are short on both memory potions and anti- _hallucagens_ at the moment. Why in the world those dunderheaded teenagers would be stupid enough to try muggle drugs is beyond me. It is bad enough that the muggles do them, but the backlash on a magical core is extremely unpleasant. Now, I can not be disturbed any longer. Leave me."

Remus nodded and left without another word. He knew that the dismissal was important to Severus' concentration. Besides, he had work to do. It was one in the afternoon, and Remus had a date with a little cub. He walked across the grounds, admiring the sunshine, and for the first time in nearly a year and a half, Remus was happy. He was going to see his cub, his honorary godson, his Harry. He aperated away with a soft pop.

Arriving in Surry, just outside the little wooded area from the night before, Remus disillusioned himself. He then followed the trail that he had left for himself to number four. Remus looked in the windows to see a young woman with blonde hair and a long oval shaped. 'No! The headmaster wouldn't have! He wouldn't do that to us. Why would he leave him with Petunia….' As he was thinking, his eyes caught movement. There, sitting on the floor were two little boys. One with blonde hair who was rather stocky, and the other was small and had jet black hair. He gasped. The woman inside jerked her head in the direction of the open window. Remus instinctively ducked, then shook his head at himself. 'I'm disillusioned. Of course they can't see me. But I had better not knock on the front door. Inciting the neighborhood gossips is probably not the best way to go if I want to see Harry. Oh, how am I going to do this while seeing her again.' He walked around back and took the charm off. As he straightened his robes, he checked them for lint and other things and brushed them off. 'This will have to do. It isn't like a two and a half year old will care how I look anyway. Better get this over with. I just want to see Harry. I do not care what Petunia Evans, no Dursley, thinks. She is married now.' He sucked up his Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door. He heard some mumbling from the other side of the door and then a "Just a moment, I am coming!" before the door opened. "Hello, Petunia." He said softly.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show up here, and at her back door of all places. She realized that her mouth was opened and quickly snapped it shut. "What are you doing here?" Petunia asked in her most polite voice.

"I came to see my Harry, Petunia. You have nothing to worry about. I just want to see my honorary godson." He replied calmly. "Can I…" He was cut off at that point by a blur of color and a sudden armful of little boy accompanied by the shout of, "MOOEYYYY!" Remus looked down into his arms to see the small boy that he loved so much. "You remember me." He whispered in awe.

"My Moey love me. I love my Moey!" Harry said up to him.

"Yes, my Harry." Remus murmured to the little boy as he stood up with him. "I love you too."

"Mooey," Harry turned innocent emerald eyes to him. "Where is Momma Lily and Daddy Pongs? Where is Pa'foot?"

Remus' eyes turned haunted and he looked to Petunia in confusion and hurt. She shrugged her shoulders as she wiped tears from her eyes. They noticed Dudley standing in confusion and trepidation at the door to the kitchen. Petunia went to pick him up as Remus stumbled through his explanation. "Harry, Lily Flower and Prongs had to go away. They, well, ummm, they…." He was breaking down now.

"They are in heaven now little one." Petunia interrupted the poor, hurting man.

Remus cleared his throat and looked down at Harry's face. He saw confusion and hurt. "Yes, Harry. They are in Heaven now. They… They died. And, Padfoot is, that is to say, he had to live elsewhere. It isn't safe for him to be around us now."

"They no love Harry anymore?" This came from Dudley who finally spoke up. He looked shocked at the idea that someone's parents couldn't love them.

"Duddikins, they do love Harry. But they had to go away to keep Harry safe. Now, why don't you to boys go play. I have to talk to Mr. Lupin now. Go on, off with you!" Petunia shooed the two little boys out to the living room. "You have some nerve Remus! Just showing up here after all this time, and to stir things up with Harry. I have been trying to keep him under the Radar. And now he will have his hopes up. Just what do you plan on doing? Taking him from here? The ministry won't look favorably on that you know. 'A werewolf kidnapping the son of James and Lily Potter.' I can see it now! How can you be here on the day after the full moon? How dangerous is that to us and to you?"

"Petunia, I found you last night by Harry's scent." He held up a hand to stop the tirade he knew was coming. "Yes, Pet, last night. Severus discovered a potion to stop the wolf from taking over and allowing me to keep my mind. I am perfectly safe on the full moon. I still change, but I am still myself. And I know that I can not take Harry. I know that full well they don't want me to have anything to do with him, seeing as I am 'dark' and 'not human' according to them. I have no intentions of kidnapping him as you put it. Now, explain to me just exactly what you meant by 'keeping him under the radar' and 'getting his hopes up?'" At this his eyes flashed dangerously. "And do not even consider lying to me, Petunia."

At this she looked defeated. She sighed and sank down into a chair looking through the door to the two little boys playing happily on the floor of the living room. One was blonde and stocky. He looked healthy and happy, if a little chubby. The other was dark and small. He looked slightly unhealthy and had a scar on his forehead. They were the perfect contrast. Petunia looked away and sighed again as she rubbed her hands over her face in a world weary gesture. "He hates him. He hated them. He screams, and yells, and has even hit him. He wants to get rid of the magic. Says it's freaky. I have been trying to keep Harry from his notice. I was able to keep him with Dudley until they out grew the cribs. Now he insists that Harry sleep in the cupboard. I have managed to hide away Lily's things and some of what Harry came with. I even have some pictures taken and stowed away safely. But, well, if he ever finds out that I now have magic too….it won't be pretty." Tears were falling from her face as she finished.

To say that Remus was shocked would be an understatement. He just gaped for a moment before he found his voice. "Petunia, what is going on? I thought you were a squib."

She laughed darkly. "I was certainly squib enough to not warrant getting into Hogwarts. I have always been able to sense magic and I do have a core. That is something that true squibs don't have. But when Dudley and Harry began their accidental magic, something just woke up inside of me. I felt warmer, more whole. I felt as if a tiny ember burst into an inferno. I feel alive now, and scared to death. If Vernon finds out, I feel for all of us. I have been able to hide Dudley's magic and even Harry's to some extent. But I think that he came to us having already shown his first bout of accidental magic. So, there is not much I can do to hide his. I have been using what little reserves that I have of magic to brew potions in the attic. I have brewed some to heal Harry's wounds and mine, as well as some to hide Dudley's magical core." She flinched at the angry look that was shot at that. "No Remus, not dull or get rid of it. I have just been masking his signature in order to hide it. I doubt even Dumbledore has been able to see or sense it. I have been trying to reserve my magical energy in order to allow it to grow as I know that it has been. But having to keep up with potions brewing for all of the wounds that Vernon has inflicted on Harry and myself is tiring." Petunia looked everywhere but at Remus. She was exhausted, he only just now noticed. She had dark circles under her eyes and was thin, too thin. However, she had no bruises on her, and neither did Harry.

"He is hitting you both then?" Remus had clasped his hands in his lap and was staring at her intently.

"Yes, he has been. But we can not leave yet Remus. It isn't safe. I want to make a go of this. I know it isn't ideal, but I do love him. At least I did. I want my marriage to work. I want to keep Harry and Dudley safe, too though. I have to keep trying."

"Okay, but if this gets bad you have to promise that you will get you and the boys out." Remus looked at Petunia with concern.

"I will. I promise." She said earnestly.

"Okay, I have a few questions for you now. Where did you get the potions books and the things that you needed to brew with. And, secondly, you have been brewing THOSE in your attic? What are you thinking woman! It is like asking for the house to be blown up!" Remus was nearly shouting.

"Well, I could hardly brew them in the kitchen could I?" Petunia rolled her eyes and said dryly. "The attic is the best I could do. I have Lily's old trunk up there. She had asked me to keep it the last time I saw her. I was able to unshrink it and look through her books. She had many notations and shortcuts in her medical books. I didn't know she was a mediwitch, by the way. I was able to sneak off to Diagon Alley on one of my shopping trips without the boys. Arabella Figg, an old lady who lives on the street, was watching them for me. I get the feeling that she is either a squib, or has magical people visiting her often. It is rather disconcerting." She looked up at Remus then.

Remus had paled. "Arabella Figg. Your neighbor is Arabella Figg! She was one of Lily's best friends back at Hogwarts. Oh Merlin. Be careful Petunia, she is probably reporting to Dumbledore. Do not let her in your house if you are brewing. She will know it in an instant. As for Lily. She was not a mediwitch. She just kept up on those potions to heal James, Sirius, and I after battles and skirmishes."

They were interrupted at that point by the boys fussing. The two boys came running crying and whining about a toy that was spinning confusedly in the air between. Remus raised a brow. "This is normal." Petunia responded exasperatedly. "They fight over a toy and try to levitate it to themselves. It then gets confused and hovers in between and neither one can reach it. Okay guys. It is nap time now." Dudley scrambled tearfully into his mother's arms. Harry on the other hand eagerly climbed into Mooney's lap and curled up into a ball. Both boys sighed contentedly as Petunia began to sing softly to them.

"Ho-ro-ro, hi-ri-ri  
Sleep until dawn

Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
Thy sire was a knight,  
Thy mother a lady,  
Both lovely and bright;  
The woods and the glens,  
From the towers which we see,  
They all are belonging,  
Dear baby, to thee.  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
Thy sire was a knight,  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
So bonnie and bright.

Ho-ro-ro, hi-ri-ri  
Sleep until dawn

Oh, fear not the bugle,  
Tho' loudly it blows,  
It calls but the warders  
That guard thy repose;  
Their bows would be bended,  
Their blades would be red,  
Ere the step of a foeman  
Draws near to thy bed.  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
Thy sire was a knight,  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
So bonnie, so bright.

Ho-ro-ro, hi-ri-ri  
Sleep until dawn

Ho-ro-ro, hi-ri-ri  
Sleep until dawn"

They had finally fallen asleep with contented sighs and sleeping heavily. "That was beautiful Pet. Lily sang that to Harry as well."  
Petunia sighed and looked at him with a cross of hurt and frustration. "You can not call me that anymore Remus. I am not yours, not anymore. And yes, Lily probably did sing it to Harry. Our mother sang it to us, as did her mother before her. It has been passed down the family for generations. Come lay Harry down in his bed. It is time for you to go, before Vernon comes home and kills us both."  
Remus was hurt, but he tried not to show it as Petunia showed him where Harry slept. He almost lost control to the wolf when he realized that he would have to put Harry in that horrible space. He reigned in his control and put Harry down. Sleepy emerald eyes turned on him. "Mooey, don't leave me…" the quiet whine echoed in Remus' heart.  
"I have to go for now cub. I won't leave you for too long. I will try to come back and see you. I love you cub, sleep now. Just sleep now." He murmmered quietly as he brushed the hair off of Harry's face. He then kissed his forehead and whispered another goodbye before he stood. He quietly closed the door, leaning against it. Remus wiped tears from his eyes before looking up.  
He found Petunia leaning in the door frame and looking at him. "He will be alright. I would never let anything happen to him."  
"You already have Petunia. That is not the same boy that I saw on October thirtieth of nineteen eighty one. But I know that you are trying. May I come back? I want to see Harry again, and we need to work on your magical ability. I also don't want you to brew anything else in this house. It is too dangerous. I will bring you the potions you need. Also, with a bit of training we can control the boys' magical outbursts. That will help as well. I will harbor no arguments that you don't want to do magic. You have to for both your safety and theirs. Will you allow me to come back?" Remus was soft spoken, but firm in his speech and looks. It was obvious that he was concerned and serious.  
"Alright, Remus, you can come back. However, no more than three times a week. You may only during the weekdays in the early afternoon. Also, come in the back door and be under disillusionment. You have to be careful. The neighborhood gossips are awful."  
"Thank you, Petunia. I will be back next Monday. Be careful." With a last look to Harry's door, Remus disillusioned himself and left out of the back door.  
Petunia sat down heavily in a chair for a few moments contemplating and running the video of what had just happened through her head. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How had he found her? What was going to happen now? She had worked so hard to distance herself from the magical community and now, in the last year and a half, she had been brutally thrust back into it. She was scared. Why was she allowing him to come back? Somehow, Petunia Dursley knew that this day would change her life. How? She did not know. She also did not know if she would regret it or not.


	2. Visits and Training

**Chapter Two: Visits and Training; Where we learn more about Petunia's latent magic. **

Remus began coming over on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons. The routine suited the four of them well. He would come in the back door disillusioned and help Petunia feed the boys lunch. He would then play with them for a short while and help them control their magic. After this he would talk to Petunia and help her to figure out her own Magic.

It was a Monday about six months after the first visit when Remus brought it up. "Petunia, you really need a wand if we are going to train you properly. You can do some wandless magic. But you need the focus that the wand provides. It will also allow you to do more difficult spell work." He was sitting on the living room floor playing with toy cars with the boys. "I think that we are ready to, no boys! No levitating cars. You can not do that. To move on to proper spell work for you. Transfiguration, charms, simple warding to protect your magical things."

"But Remus," Petunia was working to get the cars back to their proper non-magical form. "If Vernon finds a wand, or any other magical item, we are going to be in so much trouble."

"Petunia, you will be in more danger without one. We both know that. Now, on my next visit we will go to Diagon Ally to get you a wand. We can also pick up some other ingredients for the potions that we need to make as well as get Harry's glasses fixed. Is that alright?" Remus looked up at Petunia determinedly. He knew that this was necessary to protect the two little boys and her. He was eager to train her to do that.

"Alright Remus. I will allow this. But, we had better go there. How will I find you?" Petunia sighed resignedly.

Remus began to explain to her how to get to the leaky cauldron. Together they planned the excursion and how to glamour Harry so that he wouldn't be noticed by everyone else. He then laid the Harry back into his bed and kissed him on the forehead, as well as Dudley. With a nod and small smile to Petunia, he disillusioned himself and was gone.

After his visit with Petunia that day, Remus went straight to Hogwarts. He ascended to the Headmasters office with the intent to speak with him. As he approached the guardian gargoyle he realized that he didn't know the password. So, Remus settled for guessing. "umm, snickers? Fizzing Whizbees? Butterfinger? Ice Mice? No… he wouldn't use something that easily guessed, would he? Oh what the heck. Lemon Drops." With that word the gargoyle slipped to the side revealing the revolving stair case. Remus shook his head as he stepped onto the bottom step and began the ride up. Arriving at the top he lightly knocked on the door, knowing that the portraits would have let the headmaster know that he was coming. "Come in Remus." The Headmaster's voice came through the door.

"Hello Albus. How are you this evening?" Remus asked in greeting as he stepped through the door.

"I am well, I am well. Do sit down." He said conjuring Remus' favorite chair. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"Yes, thank you. That would be wonderful." He reached to accept the offered candy.

"Well, what have you come to speak to me about?" For once, the busy headmaster didn't beat around the bush.

"I need a job sir. Something solid and steadfast, that would bring me a steady income. Is there anything that I can do here for you, at the school?" The werewolf asked hopefully.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "My dear boy, I can't help you with that. The board would not allow it. A werewolf would not be allowed to live near so many children. We would both be in trouble if they found out about that. However, perhaps you could ask Severus to allow you to brew for him. That would provide you with a job and it could easily be scheduled around the days that you need off for the full moon. You, Severus, and Lily were all top of your potions class. I know that you would be good at this. He has many easier potions that are always needed by Poppy and others of his private endeavors. Go ask him."

"Thank you, professor. This is much appreciated. I will come by and speak with you later. Have a good evening, sir." Remus thanked his mentor earnestly.

"I will expect to see you soon. Congratulations on the success of the potion. That is a relief for all of us. Have a good evening." The headmaster dismissed him gently.

Remus walked to the dungeons with high hopes and a case of nerves. He was eager to speak with Severus, but he was unsure of whether or not he would be allowed to touch his good friend's precious potions. That was something that he wasn't sure would be allowed. Severus Snape coveted his beloved brewing. They were like his children and most prized possessions all rolled into one. All too soon he arrived at the entrance to Severus' quarters. Remus knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter." The sharp but silky smooth voice called from the other side.

"Good afternoon Severus." Remus called as he entered the office. He looked around confused as he saw no one in the office.

"Just a moment and I will be there. I am in the lab and can't be disturbed." Severus' voice came from nowhere again. It was a tad unsettling for Remus to hear his friend but not see him. However he knew that it was probably just a spell like those muggle speaker things that he experienced with Lily and Petunia while staying at their house the summer before seventh year. He looked around the office but his mind was elsewhere. Remus needed this job. He needed to be able to support Petunia and the two boys if they had to leave. He knew that Harry was being abused. And it was affecting Dudley and Petunia as well. Though they were not abused directly, the emotional toll was high for them. He couldn't find an ordinary job in the wizarding world as people were loathe to hire a werewolf. And he would not last long in the muggle world being gone three days each month. He would be fired in the second month, if not the first. This was his only hope. He was unable to receive his inheritance unless the lycanthropy was gone. Remus knew that the chances of that happening were one in a billion.

Remus was pulled from his thoughts by a bookcase in the back of the office sliding to the side. From the dark tunnel he saw his tall, dark haired friend emerged. "Wolf, what brings you to my quarters at this time of day? And in the middle of the week no less. I take it you wish for me to do you a….favor?" Severus sneered.

'Crap, I interrupted his potions and he is in a bad mood. This will not bode well for my asking for a job.' "Well," he began nervously but calmly, "I need a job. I was wondering if you needed any help with your potions."

"Ask the headmaster for a job. I have no use for incompetent dunderheads exploding cauldrons full of expensive ingredients in my private labs. Even if they are grown up dunderheads." Severus was already turning back towards the entrance to his private quarters.

"Wait! I have already talked to the headmaster. He said I could not work for the school because of my furry little problem. The board of governors would not allow me to. That is why he sent me to you. That way I would be working for you directly." Remus said quickly.

"I already told you Remus, now I have to get back to…" Severus began in his snarky and short tempered voice.

"It's about Harry, Petunia, and her son." Remus said softly and almost inaudibly.

"STOP!" Severus snapped. "Come with me." With a sharp turn on his heel and a snap of his robes Severus began to disappear into the dark tunnel. Remus quickly followed him and heard the bookcase snap closed behind him. He followed closely to Severus finding it very hard to see down the tunnel. He stumbled and reached for Severus' shoulder to remain upright.

Honestly!" Severus snapped and grabbed hold of the werewolf's arm. He walked briskly still, though a bit more carefully. He realized that his wolf friend didn't know where he was going as well as he did, but he would never admit that. "Stop." Severus began to take down the wards with a wave of his wand. "Alright, you may enter now." He opened the door and the two men stepped through. "I will shut off the floo, then we will be safe to talk." He flicked his wand several times followed by a swirl and the floo closed off in a flare of purple fire. "Now, you found Potter and Petunia?"

"Yes, I thought I smelled something similar to James along with fear and pain. So I came back the next day. It was Harry. Vernon dursley has been abusing him. Petunia is doing what she can for him, but I do not know how much she can do in the situation. She also came into her magical powers, I do not know how, but she did. I have been going over to her home three times a week and playing with the boys and teaching her magic. We have mastered some wandless, but she really needs a wand. We will be going to Diagon Alley on my next visit to see them. When I found her she had been depleting her magical stores brewing healing potions in her attic of all places. Her Attic! What shocked me was that she had Lily's old books and was brewing everything from bruise balm to skelegrow to heal Harry's injuries. She has a lot of power. Her son Dudley is also a wizard. She has been brewing a magical signature masking potion and giving it to him every week as well." Remus informed Severus of what had been going on while pacing the floor in front of the fire place.

Severus had been watching him and listening intently, but at this he had to speak up. "She has been doing what! She brewed potions in her ATTIC! And was making complex healing potions! That is dangerous. She could have set the house of fire. She could have killed them all with that. And how was she able to brew those potions correctly. I will have to check them. She could totally deplete her magical core if she is not trained." Severus was ranting now.

"I realize that. She is no longer brewing. I have been making the potions that she needs for her. I just bring them to her as I finish them." Remus interrupted.

"You have been brewing them?" Severus interrupted incredulously.

"Yes I have. You do realize that I am good at brewing potions, correct?" Remus added scathingly and rather defensively.'

"Fine, fine. Yes, you are… adequate… at brewing potions. It is acceptable work and you do not tend to explode things." Severus conceded.

"Have I ever exploded a cauldron in the time that you have known me? I do believe that I was there and assisting with the wolf's bane potion, was I not?" Do not be too quick to throw me in with my friends' abilities, or lack thereof, at this subject." Remus shot back.

"Yes, I understand. You are a capable brewer." Severus began to explain. "However, I would appreciate if you would allow me to look over the magical signature blocker before you administer anymore. I would also like to examine the child if possible. This is a very volatile and dangerous potion. It could seriously disable the magical core of the person that it is used on, especially children. Even the dark lord is not aware of this potion. It is something that Lils and I invented especially for the war effort." Severus ran a hand over his face.

"I see. I will talk to Petunia. Also, Pet is afraid that if she gets a wand, Vernon will discover it and hurt her and the boys. That is why I need this job. I need to be able to support her until she gets on her feet again. Is there anything that you have for me to do?"

"Yes, I am very busy lately. Poppy has been demanding more and more medical potions. That combined with my independent orders and researchers are overwhelming me." Severus seemed more tired than normal as he let his mask fall for a moment. "Since you seem informed and well versed at medicinal potions, I would appreciate the help with Poppy's orders. If you have time, I will allow you to assist with my independent orders. I will show you the connection to my home from these quarters. You may stay there, or at your own home and I will connect the floo. If you are not staying or working here at the school, then the board of govoners can not complain about you being a danger to the students. I will accept you as my assistant brewer. We will talk about the other issue at a later date. I assume that you have not informed the headmaster yet?" At this the mask slid back into place.

"No I have not informed Albus. I fear that if I do mention it to him that he will obliviate me and put charms on the house that will block us from entering. One thing that you should know, Arabella Figg is posing as an old squib woman and watching the house. We are using disillusionment charms and the back door for my teaching her and seeing the boys. It keeps Arabella from asking questions." Remus was watching as Severus filled out the parchment that acted as the magical binding of employer to employee.

As Severus finished filling out the form he signed it and passed it to Remus. Remus, too, signed the form and handed it back. It was magically sealed with both their wands. "you must now take this to Albus. The school still covers most of your salary as you are to be brewing for the school. The rest of the salary will come from my grant for research. I will floo you in the morning once everything is settled here at Hogwarts." Severus walked Remus to the floo, reactivating it and un warding the fireplace.

"Thank you Severus, I am eager to work with you." Remus took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Good Evening Severus and thank you." With that he stepped in to the fire. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." And in a burst of green flame he was gone.

Severus reactivated his wards and went back to his brewing. 'this is going to get more difficult before it gets better. But, perhaps some good will come of this. Merlin! Now I am sounding like that doddering old fool!'

Remus arrived in the headmasters in a burst of green flame and soot. He stepped from the fireplace and dusted himself off. He straightened his care worn robes and nodded to the headmaster. "Hello sir."

"Hello again Remus, I trust that all went well for you with Severus?" Albus Dumbledore said looking up from his work on his cluttered desk.

"Yes sir, all is well. I have a magical contract here to present to you. I hope that you will accept this as headmaster of the school. I will be brewing potions for Mme. Pomfrey at an off site location. That is what will be done for and covered by the school. For Severus personally, I will be doing extraneous jobs with his oversight and at his discretion. That is to be paid from his grant. This is for your perusal and I hope that you will accept the contract sir." Remus presented formally, bowing slightly.

Albus stood to accept the magical contract. It unrolled for his perusal. He read the scroll carefully and noted the signatures before adding his own signature and magical acceptance. The scroll then rolled back up and resealed with Severus' seal. Albus then added his own wax closure and the seal of the Hogwarts Headmaster. He formally said," I accept this contract." In a burst of magic, the contract disappeared, to file itself at the ministry of magic. "On to more pleasant matters, would you care for a lemon drop?" Albus asked as he shifted through his paperwork and put it in the appropriate drawers.

"No sir. Thank you though. Severus will be taking me to his home to show me the lab, set the wards, and begin brewing this weekend. We are very eager to begin." Remus gave the bare minimum of what was going on and cleared his mind of what else they would be doing.

Good, good. This will help Severus. I am very pleased with this arrangement. Please inform me of how things go." The headmaster answered, looking directly in to Remus' eyes.

"I must go, I have several things to clear up in preparation of setting up for this job. Thank you Albus, for everything. I truly appreciate all you have done for me." Remus sincerely thanked his former professor as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that he owed the headmaster a lot and he truly respected him. He didn't like lying to him, but he knew that he had to do this to protect Harry, Dudley, and Petunia.

"I shall see you another day then. Good day, Remus." The headmaster answered softly before turning back to his work.

"Good day albus. I shall see you later." Remus answered rising from his seat. He stepped into the floo and called out "Lupin Residence" before disappearing in a burst of green flame.


End file.
